Fixation devices can be used to provide, for example, immobilization and stabilization of spinal segments in patients (e.g., humans, dogs, cats, and other animals). Fixation devices may be used to help fuse bone segments (e.g., vertebrae) in the treatment of instabilities or deformities of, for example, the cervical, thoracic, lumbar, and/or sacral spine. Such instabilities or deformities may include, for example, degenerative disc disease (DDD); spondylolisthesis; trauma (i.e., fracture or dislocation); spinal stenosis; curvatures (i.e., scoliosis, kyphosis, and/or lordosis); tumor; pseudoarthrosis; and failed previous fusions.
One such fixation device may include an interbody spacer implanted using techniques such as Anterior Lumbar Interbody Fusion (ALIF), Posterior Lumbar Interbody Fusion (PLIF), or Transforaminal Lumbar Interbody Fusion (TLIF) surgical techniques. The spacers used in these techniques are placed in the interdiscal space between adjacent vertebrae of the spine. Many times an exterior plate is used in conjunction with the spacer to hold the adjacent vertebrae while the fusion occurs.
Ideally, the spacer should stabilize the intervertebral space and allow fusion of the adjacent vertebrae. Moreover, during the time it takes for fusion to occur, the interbody spacer should have sufficient structural integrity to withstand the stress of maintaining the space without substantially degrading or deforming and have sufficient stability to remain securely in place prior to actual bone ingrowth fusion.
The degree or success of union, loads produced by weight bearing, and activity levels will, among other conditions, dictate the longevity of the implant. Robust fixation systems are needed to lessen risks associated with fixation and to promote better outcomes for patients.